Tenri Ayukawa
Tenri Ayukawa (鮎川 天理 Ayukawa Tenri) is one of the main recurring characters of The World God Only Knows series. She is a shy and reticent childhood friend of Keima, who was a former neighbor and classmate of his until the Katsuragi household relocated ten years ago because of an earthquake. She's adored Keima ever since the accident during this earthquake. She is also the host for the goddess Diana. She is now Katsuragi's neighbor again, this time right next-door (unlike before in which the Ayukawa household is located diagonally behind). Appearance Tenri is well-known for her long bangs that covers most of her eyes. However, after her "capture", she cut her bangs so that her eyes become more visible. Tenri actually has long hair that are tied into two braids and curved upwards supported by two large ribbons similar to Diana Barry, from Anne of Green Gables. Her clothing has also changed in each appearance more or less wearing a long dress with shorts. When she sleeps she removes her ribbons and lets her braids fall down. Personality Tenri, since the first time she appeared, is shown to be very shy. Before her capture, she almost never spoke to anyone with the exception of Diana. After the kiss she had with Keima that was done to distract Nora, Tenri is shown to be less shy than before, speaking more freely with Keima and Elsie. Later, it is shown that Tenri loves magic tricks and does not mind showing her magic tricks to Keima. Tenri can also be called a caring and carefree character for she doesn't seem to mind about Keima's capturing methods (i.e. by kissing). Overall, Tenri is a shy but a honest and kind girl that tries her best to help people and avoid fights. Abilities Intelligence In general, Tenri is very smart, although it has not been clearly displayed how smart she really is. Others Tenri does not seem to have any notable or supernatural abilities. She is however shown to be quite good at magic tricks, to the point where they that even amaze Diana. She's also good at Shogi, as shown in the Volume 9 Omake, when she gave Nanaka a good challenge. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Being in love with him for 10 years or even longer, Tenri meets Keima once again. Though Keima does not show any attraction to her she still continues to think positively of Keima. Even though she knows that Keima has to kiss all his capture targets, she does not get angry at him. Instead, she supports him, believing that he cannot avoid this. The relationship between the two can be considered as close friends, and Tenri is not bothered by this status. But she was saddened by Diana's joke that Keima would be taken by someone else if she did not do anything. It was also shown that Keima is rather comfortable getting close to Tenri (Despite Keima dislikes being touched) though this is not vice-versa. Tenri is intimate enough with Keima to know that when the latter is making a fake smile, she can recognize it instantly. Tenri also said that she loved Keima for who he really is and always tries to support Keima. Diana Being the goddess that resides inside Tenri, Diana is always thinking of the best for Tenri. The two get along well, though at times, Diana becomes a bit bold with her actions or words. Because Diana is inside her, Tenri's memory was not erased by Hell when she was 'captured' during her arc. Diana can also be quite demanding and this act scares Tenri sometimes. Nanaka Haibara Initially, Nanaka saw Tenri as somebody who always spaces out and berates her. However, when Tenri (Diana) beats her in a game of shogi, a huge gap opened in her heart which causes Keima having to conquer Nanaka. After Nanaka's capture, it seems that both became good friends. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua initially believes that Tenri is Keima's fiancee, because of what Diana had said, and as such Haqua was jealous of her. This is later dispelled by Tenri herself, who wanted to say the truth. Overall, both seem to be good acquaintances. Penny Fitzgerald Gumball Watterson See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Heroine Category:Conquest Characters Category:Goddess hosts Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters